Drunk Man Buzzed
by PaperFox19
Summary: Zoro is drunk and sleeps with Luffy, and forgets what he did. though this was not the first time. WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY ZORO X LUFFY DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI WARNING YAOI LEMONS AND LANGUAGE


I do not own one piece or its characters

WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

WARNING Yaoi Zoro X Luffy

Warning Drunk Zoro X Luffy Lemons do not read if you do not like Warning Lemons and Language

You have been warned

Drunk Man Buzzed

Zoro was buzzed and that was saying something. Zoro was a man who could handle his alcohol. Zoro stumbled into his cabin and saw Luffy in his own bunk. With a smirk he picked Luffy up and dropped him into his bed. Luffy could sleep like a log.

Zoro removed Luffy's clothes with only a little difficulty. He had more trouble with his own clothes but after a few minutes he got his clothes off. Seeing Luffy naked got a rise out of his cock. He stroked himself as he crawled on top of Luffy. He licked his lips before he kissed Luffy hungrily. Luffy's body reacted in his sleep.

He started sucking on Zoro's tongue and Zoro moaned into Luffy's mouth. Zoro broke the kiss only to trail kisses down Luffy's chin and down his neck. He left love bites over Luffy's chest. He changed his method of tasting Luffy's skin and started licking over Luffy's abs before his tongue dipped down into Luffy's naval.

Luffy release a groan and Zoro felt a hand grip his green locks. Zoro looked and saw Luffy's lust filled eyes. "Zoro go lower."

Zoro obeyed and came face to face with Luffy's fully aroused manhood. He took Luffy's erection and started sucking on it hard. Luffy couldn't handle Zoro's hard merciless sucking and came hard into Zoro's mouth. Zoro sucked Luffy's cum down without any difficulty. Zoro smirked at Luffy. "Let's fuck captain.." Zoro said and positioned his hard wet cock at his captains waiting hole.

Luffy moaned and nodded his head. He watched as Zoro thrust his hips and waited for the pain, but it never came. He saw Zoro's cock sliding along his own. Zoro shook his head and pulled back and repositioned his cock and thrust again, this time his cock slid along the crack of Luffy's ass.

Luffy grew impatient and tackled Zoro. Zoro landed on his back with Luffy straddling his waste. "Just lay back and let your captain take care of you." Luffy said before plunging down onto Zoro's erection. Zoro moaned and bucked in pleasure. Zoro lost his composure and came inside Luffy.

Luffy felt Zoro's seed fill him and felt Zoro's cock grow soft. Luffy was not going to let Zoro go so easily. He clamped down onto Zoro's cock and Zoro moaned. Luffy looked at Zoro with lust filled eyes. He brought one hand to tease his erect nipple and his other hand to work his manhood.

Zoro put his hands behind his head and watched the show in front of him. Luffy was moaning Zoro's name as he was teasing his body. Zoro's cock was erect and ready for more.

Luffy started riding Zoro not stopping the teasing to his own body. Zoro drooled his cock was squeezed by Luffy's tight muscles and Luffy was making the hottest noises he had ever heard. "Luffy I'm going to cum again."

"Me too Zoro oh I'm cumming!" Luffy came spraying his seed all over Zoro's chest and abs. Zoro bucked his hips as Luffy tightened around him. He came with a moan of Luffy's name and poured even more seed inside his captain.

The two men passed out snoring loudly.

Zoro was the first to wake up the next morning. His head hurt and he was sticky and warm. "Shit what the hell did I do yesterday?" He looked down and saw Luffy cuddled up to his chest, sleeping soundly. He felt his morning wood twitch inside Luffy's ass. 'Oh fuck, what the hell did I do, shit shit shit.'

Zoro panicked. 'Luffy's going to kill me. Shit why can't I remember.'

Luffy began to stir and Zoro tried to calm down. 'Ok relax maybe it's not as bad as I think maybe he consented…..I am so dead.'

Luffy woke up with a yawn. He frowned at the panicked look on Zoro's face. "Zoro you ok?"

"Luffy I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I raped you, I may not remember what happened but I know I did something bad to you please forgive me."

Luffy laughed. "Zoro this isn't the first time we had sex, you come to me every night after your drink, though you didn't confess your love to me this time but you did bring me to your bed this time and you even stayed inside me."

Zoro's jaw dropped. Luffy chuckled and kissed him and Zoro groaned and kissed back.

Zoro cut back on the booze he'd be damned if he missed out on another night of sex with Luffy, though now since he remembered he got a hard on every time he saw the rubber man.

Luffy came running towards him carry to large bottles. "Zoro lets party!"

The next night the boys woke up both covered in each other's cum. "Luffy do you remember what happened last night?"

"Nope." Luffy said with a laugh and a grin. "Me neither." Zoro replied with a grin.

"Love you Zoro."

"Love you too Luffy." The two shared a passionate kiss.

End


End file.
